The Parent Trap
by Nejiten58
Summary: Nami and Tanya are the twin daughters of Neji and Tenten . But both twins were seperated when their parents divorced and lost contact with each other . 11 years later Nami and Tanya met at camp and decided to switch places and to reunite their parents . Nami go back to Suna as Tanya and Tanya will go back to the konoha as Nami ( THE PARENT TRAP , NARUTO CROSSOVER/FANFICTION )
1. The Parent Trap

THE PARENT TRAP ( NARUTO VERSION ) 


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**_* The__ city/To__wn__ of Konoha *_**

**_* Hyuga Compound *_**

_Everyone in the Hyuga Compound could hear the fight and arguments between the 20 year old couple ._

_**" Tenten , wait ! It's not what you think . I can explain everything ! "** Neji said while he hold Tenten into her arms while Tenten was walking through their room ._

_**" Explain what , Neji ?! I'm very tired of your explanations ! "** Tenten said and gets a suitcase and started packing her clothes ._

_**" W-what are you doing ? "** Neji asked her while she continues packing her things and putting it in her suitcase ._

_**" I'm leaving . This is really my decision since I signed those divorce papers yesterday . "** Tenten said while wiping her tears and she continues to pack ._

_**" What ?! you CAN'T ! "** Neji demanded ._

_**" Why not ? Don't worry I'm not taking Nami and Tanya with me . I'll take Tanya and you take Nami . And once we leave I** **...** " Tenten said and wiped her tears and continues . **" ... don't want to have a contact with you anymore . After I leave I don't want to see you anymore or talk to you anymore . Deal ? " **Tenten said and wiped her tears again ._

_**" deal ... Don't worry I'll ... I'll take care of Nami . "** Neji said and wiped his tears away ._

_**" Thanks , don't worry your free to remarried again . "** tenten said ._

_When Tenten was done packing her things and Tanya's things ._

_**" Tanya , goodbye . "** Tenten said to Tanya while caressing her head and her cheek while she's sleeping in the bed together with Nami .** " Mommy , loves you so much . One day you will realize why I decided to leave and ... *sigh* . "** Tenten stand up ._

_**" Nami , goodbye . I love you too . One day we will meet again . "** Neji said and kissed Tanya on her forehead ._

_Then Tenten carried Tanya and picked up her suitcase .And Neji carried Nami too ._

_Then Tenten left the room ._

_* OUTSIDE *_

_Tenten looked on the window and she saw Neji carrying Nami and she continues to walk while carrying Tanya ._

_Then Tanya started to cry ._

_**" Tanya , don't worry mommy is here . Mommy will never leave you .I love you so much *sigh* ... you too Nami . "** She said while she wiped Tanya's tears .\_

_Then Tanya stopped crying . Then Tenten pulled her suitcase and left the house ._

_Neji saw her walking away and suddenly Nami cried and he cuddled it ._

_**" Don't worry Nami I'll never leave you . And I will take care of you . "**_

_11 years and 9 months later ..._


	3. Camp Walden

CHAPTER 1 : " CAMP WALDEN "

* MOUNTAIN ROAD - SOUTHERN MAINE - DAY *

A caravan of THREE CAMP BUSES with the name CAMP WALDEN FOR GIRLS emblazoned on their sides climb a tree-lined road. The Buses turn down a narrow lane and pass through a freshly painted wooden gate gave us a sweeping view of beautiful CAMP WALDEN. A magnificent lake sparkles in the distance with red canoes lined up on its shores. over this quiet serenity we HEAR the Bus HORNS HONKING to announce the first day of camp has officially begun.

* MAIN LODGE - CAMP WALDEN *

Girls. Tall ones, short ones and everything in between. Some carry pillows, others carry stuffed animals, all wear backpacks. There are more pony-tails swinging at this moment than you can imagine. Teenage Counselors try to control the pandemonium without much luck. The only men in sight, the Bus Drivers,. toss duffel bags out of the buses and into a large pile.

" Good morning, ladies and welcome to Camp Walden. I'm Shizune, your Camp Director and this is my assistant and right hand man, Anko . Girls, please find your duffels as quickly as possible, we've got a big, big day ahead of us. Anko,'bunk assignments, if you please." Shizune said in a bull-horn .

A MOUNTAIN OF DUFFEL BAGS sits on the quad as one eleven year-old, Nami Hyuga, pops up from behind the huge pile.

" Okay , found my duffel ... " She said to herself . She was about to get her duffel bag when the bus drivers tosses many duffel bags ." ... now the question is how do i get it out ? "

Nami has a short brown hair , her hair is half ponytailed and has side bangs .And she wears a green shirt that says " Girls Rule " , shorts , sunglasses and a sweat shirt tied around her waist .And she has pierced ears and has a metallic blue nail polish .

" Okay , I can do it . " She said finding her duffel bag strap .

Nami pulls on the strap with all her might .

" Okay , no I can't . "

A skinny kid that wears round glasses , fusha pink shirt and has a orange hair ,Karen , steps in , carrying her duffel bag on her shoulder and chewing bubblegum .

" Hey , you must be new . " Karen said to her .

" How can you tell ? " Nami asked .

" You didn't know to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help. " Karen answered .

" Thanks it's the big blue one . " Nami said .

Then they are both pulling the strap .

Then the bus drivers tosses another half - dozen duffel bags into the pile again .

Karen shoot the bus drivvers a look .

Then Anna a ten year-old girl that has a long black hair and wears an orange shirt easily pulls her duffel from the center of the pile .

" Now that's my kind of woman . " Nami said as Anna walk away .

" hey tye-dye girl ! *cups hands around her mouth* " Karen shouted .

Anna turns around .

" Would you mind giving me a hand ? My duffels the blue one , way in there . " Nami asked Anna .

" Sure . " Anna answered .

Anna yanks Nami's duffel out of the pile and hands it to Nami .

" Hey , your from Konoha ? " Anna asked as she reads the name tag on Nami's duffel .

" You are ? I heard there's many popular actors in Konoha ." Karen asked .

" Do you live next door to a movie star ? " Anna asked Nami .

" What are you two , Lucy and Ethel ? I've never met an actress . Me and my dad live in a compound where in all of my relatives live there all of our clan . " Nami said .

" A compound ? You and your dad live with all of your relatives in a one roof ? " Anna asked .

" A compound . It's where in a one lot there are many houses and all of your relatives live there . Yeah *smiles * compound . " Nami said . " So , what cabin are you guys in ? " Nami asked .

" Cabin eleven . " Anna and Karen said .

Karen and Anna looked at each other , not thrilled .

" Hyuga , Nami ... " Anko yells from bull-horn .

" RIGHT HERE ! " Nami yells back .

" Cabin eleven ! " -anko

" YES ! " The girls slap hands and head off toward their cabin .

" So , either of you by any chance know how to play poker ? " Nami asked while they are heading toward their cabin

They both nodded their heads .

" No? That's a shame . So , tell me , how much cash did you guys bring up this summer ? "

As the Girls walk off, a LIMOUSINE pulling up in front of the MAIN LODGE. Heads turn as the Driver, in a dark suit and cap, hops out and opens the limousine's back door. Out steps perfect posture, elegant grey suit, extremely proper demeanor. His name is Lee and he speaks with a stuffy ENGLISH ACCENT.

Lee leans into the back-seat and takes the hand of an elegantly dressed eleven year-old, Tanya Onda . Tanya wears a white Sleeveless blouse , a denim jacket , a mini skirt and carries a purse and a small vanity case. Her hair long and perfectly neat and her hair is on pig tails has a white headband and has a side bangs . As Tanya turns to Lee, we see her face and we realize SHE LOOKS ECACTLY LIKE Nami Hyuga! Same hair color, same eyes, same nose, same mouth, same height, same weight but Tanya has a long hair. Identical in every way.

" Well , here we are - CAMP WALDEN FOR GIRLS . We travelled all the way from Suna for this . " Lee said to Tanya .

Tanya looks around .

" It's rather picturesque , don't you think ? " Tanya said .

" Umm , exactly . I think I wouldn't use . " Lee answered .

" Right , shall we review you mother's list ? " Lee said and pulls out a typed list .

" Mm-hmm ." -Tanya

" Now let's see . Vitamins ? "

" Check . "

" Minerals ? "

" Check . "

" List of daily fruits and vegetables ? "

" Check , check . "

Lee glances at Tanya .

" Check for fruits , check for vegetables . Go on . " Tanya continued .

" Sunblock , lip balm , insect repellant , stationery , stamps , photographs of your mother , tutor , and of course you trusty godfather , me . "

" Got it all , I think . "

" Oh , and here's a little something from Gai-sensei . " Lee said and holds up a deck of cards . " Spanking new deck of cards. Maybe you'll actually find someone on this continent who can whip your tush at poker. " Lee said and handed the deck of cards to Tanya .

" Well , I doubt it , but thanks , Lee . And thanks for bringing me here , Lee . " Tanya thanked Lee .

Lee is suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He looks away, about to burst into tears, quickly grabs Tanya, hugs her tightly, then just as quickly - regains his dignity.

" And remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up at the end of camp, I'm only a phone-call away." Lee said after hugging Tanya .

" Yes , but , I'll be fine , really . See you in eight weeks , Lee ol' pal . " Tanya said to Lee .

" Eight weeks it is , Queen of my Heart . "

Lee puts out her hand, Tanya places his hand over hers and they proceed to do an extravagantly worked out SECRET HANDSHAKE - with all kinds of moves in it including a butt bump, a wave under the chin and a shimmy to-and-fro. When it's over, Lee gets into the Limo.

* DINING HALL - TWENTY MINUTES LATER. *

A hundred and fifty Girls, all in camp uniforms, have arrived for dinner. Two lines of Girls approach a central buffet table.

IN ONE LINE we find Nami. IN THE OTHER LINE, headed right toward her, is Tanya. Both Tanya and Nami are busy talking to their friends and don't notice each other.

As Tanya reaches the front of the line and approaches the buffet table, Nami does the same. For a split second, they stand directly next to each other. Just as they are about to see each other, Tsunade steps between them with a plate full of food.

" Excuse me, girls ... I've just got to have a scoop of those gorgeous strawberries. " Tsunade said while holding a large spoonful and turns to Nami . " Care for some? " Tsunade asked Nami .

" Oh, no thanks, can't, I'm allergic. " Nami , takes her plate and moves off .

Then Tsunade turns to Tanya on her right side .

" How about you ? Strawberries ? " Tsunade asked Tanya .

" Sorry , I wish I could but I'm allergic . " Tanya answered .

" Oh , yes , allergic , you just told me that . " Tsunade looks confused .

Tsunade looks confused looks back to Nami who is now gone .

" How'd you get over there ? Oh,well first day of camp ... You'll have to excuse the o'l girl .At least I'm not Putting salt in the sugar shakers yet. I mean, sugar in the... " She said and turns back to Tanya who is also gone . " Now , where'd she go ? "

* FENCING MATCH - THE FOLLOWING DAY *

Two Girls, each wearing nylon jackets and wire-mesh masks are in the middle of a duel. The First Girl is whipping the Second's butt, knocking her sword out of her hand and pinning her against the ground. The other Campers applaud and cheer.

Both girls take off their masks and Nami is the winner.

" Right , excellent kid . The winner is still the undefeated champ from Konoha , Miss Nami Hyuga ! " kurenai said while she raises Nami's right hand .

Nami takes a bow and moves off with her-friends. Tanya , Noriko and Cobi pass by in time to ...

" Do we have any challangers ? " -kurenai

" I'll take a whack at it . " Tanya said .

" Now , we have our so good challanger . " -kurenai

Tanya wears the mask and the vest and gets the sword .

" GO , TANYA ! " Her friends cheered her .

" Fencers , ready ? " Kurenai asked .

" Ready . " Nami said and positioned her sword .

" Whole set . " Tanya said as she picked up the sword by her feet .

" Ready ... FENCE ! " Kurenai shouted .

Nami lunges, Tanya parries, then attacks. Nami tries to knock the sword out of tanya's hand but Tanya deflects the blade, whirls around and gets the jump on Tanya and comes in lunges but Tanya catches her sword and sweeps it in a full circle pulling them together, mask-to-mask. They charges but Tanya side-steps and Nami runs past her. Nami stops and whips around to find Tanya lunging toward her. ..

" TOUCHE ! "

Nami steps back loses her balance and falls butt-first into a WATER TROUGH, landing with a huge splash. The Campers explode with laughter.

" Ah ! " Nami screamed .

" Sorry Let me help you . " Tanya said as she offered her hands to Nami .

" No let me help you ! " Nami grabbed Tanya's hands causing her to fall in the water too .

" Ahhhh ! What did you do that for ?! " Tanya asked Nami .

" Me ? It was me in . " -nami

" I did not ! " -tanya

The campers are still laughing .

Then the two of them started removing their masks and their gloves .

" Alright that was quite a ... show ! Alright looks like we got ourselves a ne camp champ from Suna , Miss Tanya Onda ! " Kurenai said and the campers cheered Tanya . " Alright girls . Shake hands , come on girls . Girls ! "

Then hey both turn around . They were both shocked when they looked at each other they just froze and speechless . Nami extends her hand and Tanya reaches for it . As they touch , something electric passes between them .Then they both let go of their hands and the other campers started to leave .

" Why's everyone staring ? " Nami asked .

" Don't you see it ? " Tanya asked .

" See what ? "

" The resemblance between us . " Tanya said .

" A resemblance ? Between you and me ?! Let me see , turn sideways ... * Tanya turns * Now the other way ... * Tanya turns again * . Well , your eyes are much closer together than mine , your ears well... don't worry it sticks out , your teeth are a little crooked ... oh and that nose .. well , don't worry , those things can be fixed . " Nami said

Anna and karen laughs .

" Want me to deck her for you ? " Noriko said to Tanya .

" Hold on , I'm not quite finished yet . You wanna know the REAL difference between us ? " Nami said .

" Let me see ... I know how to fence and you don't ... or I have class and you don't ? Take your pick . " Tanya said to Nami .

" Why I oughta ! " Nami was pissed of what Tanya said to her .

" H-hey , i think it's time to break up this little love fest . Tanya ... Nami ... I mean , Nami ... Tanya ... I mean , whoa ! " kurenai was shocked when they really looked like identical twins .

* AT CABIN THIRTHEEN - TANYA'S CABIN *

CLOSE on a PILE of CHANGE, crumpled DOLLAR BILLS, CANDY BARS. ANGLE BACK to see a Crowd of Girls watching a poker game .

" Sorry , ladies , read 'em and weep . " Tanya said as she dropped her cards . " So... that's-it ... no more takers? " Tanya asked .

Then suddenly the door opened and Nami barged in .

" I'll take a whack at it ! " Nami said while she and her friends barged in Tanya's cabin . And everyone looked at her including Tanya .And then she dropped her money in the bed where Tanya is playing poker with the other girls .

She was wearing a black varsity jacket and a white shirt and a sunglasses .

" Take a seat ... HYUGA . " Tanya said while she begins shuffling the cards .

Nami sits in the chair and put her sunglasses in her head .

" 500 yen . "

Then when the match is about to end .

" Tell me what I'm gonna do . I'll make you a little deal loser : Jumps into the lake after the game . " Nami said to tanya .

" Excellent . " -tanya

" Butt Naked ... " Nami said .

" Even more excellent . Start unzipping Hyuga . " Then Tanya reveals her card and put it down . " Straight ... in diamonds . "

" Your good Onda ... But your just not good enough ... " The smile in Tanya's face fades away . " In your honor a Royal Flush . "

Then the other girls laughed and giggled .

* OUTSIDE - LAKE *

Tanya and everyone were outside . Tanya removed all of her clothes and dropped it into a log and she removes her socks and shoes and she dropped it in the sand .

Then now she walks towards to the lake and she could hear everyone whispering and laughing at her .

Then she reaches the dock and before she jumps she turned around and she saw that everyone is laughing at her .

Then she jumped .

" Grab her clothes . " Nami said and karen grabbed all of her clothes except for the rubber shoes . and all of them rushed back to their cabin .

When Tanya got out of the water shivering and wet . She saw everyone was gone . And when she looked at the place where she left her clothes . She saw her clothes were gone except her sneakers .

" Yeah , right . Fine , that's the way you want it ! Then let the games begin . " Tanya said while shivering .

* CAMP WALDEN - THE FOLLOWING DAY *

Nami , Karen and Anna are walking back to her cabin while Nami is riding on Anna's back .

" I swear, I heard that girl sneezing all the way across the mess hall this morning. " Karen said .

They all laughed .

" *yawns* I'm so tired. I'm crawling back into bed, and sleeping until lunch ." Nami said .

Then Anna lets Nami off her back and stares at shock .

" That is not seem like a possibility , babe . " Anna said while staring on the roof .

" Why not ? " Nami shrugs .

" That's why not ! " Anna said and pointed the roof .

Nami stops in her tracks , she's staring at the ROOF OF THEIR CABIN where in all of their things are there including their bed .

* CAMP WALDEN - NIGHT *

Lights are out and everything is quiet and peaceful . Suddenly three shadows are silently heading towards Tanya's cabin .

" The coast is clear . " Nami signaled Anna and Karen before they sneak inside Tanya's cabin .

As they entered Tanya's cabin . They spread a honey around Noriko's body and hair . They squirted a can of shaving cream into the pillow case and to Cobie's hair and body . And a ball of YARN is wound around a bedpost and zigzagged across the room . An industial-size can of Chocolate M Up is emptied into a bucket . And a Vegetable oil is poured all over the floor .

Then the three girls left the cabin .

* CABIN NO. THIRTHEEN - MORNING *

" Hmmm ... huh ? " Tanya was so shocked of what she saw then she got out of the bed but she steps on a honey on the floor causing her to scream loud . " Ugh-Ugh , AHHHHH! " She screamed and the other people in their cabin was shocked .

Then Nami , Karen and Anna peeked through the windows and laughed as they saw Tanya stepped on the honey .

" Ahhhhhh ! " The other girl screamed when she felt her hair was glued in the headboard of the bed .

" AHHHHHHHHH! " The other girl screamed too .

" Eeeew ! Eeeeeeeeewww! Eeeeeew ! "

" Oh... my ... gosh ... AHHHHHHHHHHH ! " Cobie stands up as she shouted because of the shaving cream into her hair and into her clothes .

Then Tanya tried to walk even though his feet sticked on the floor because of the honey .

" Ahhh ! " She screamed when a water balloon popped into her feet . " Ahhh ! Ah-AHH! Ahhh ! Owsh , it didn't get me . Hmm ... " Then a large water balloon is about to fall onto her head . " Ah-ah! " She covered her face before the water balloon fell into her . " That girl is without a doubt , the lowest , the most awful creature to ever walk the planet ! "

" Thank you , Thank you very much ( impersonating Elvis ) ! " Nami said while watching from outside .

" Morning girls . " Shizune greeted them while walking .

" Morning , Shizune . " They all greeted and looked again to the window . " Shizune ?! " The three of them freaked out .

" Surprise Inspection , Ten-shun ! Cabin 13 . " Shizune said in bull horn .

" No , no your not going in there . " Nami said as she blocks Shizune and Anko's way towards Tanya's cabin . " One of the girls got sick last night and it was a big , big mess . Save yourself the aggravation . It's really disgusting . " Nami said .

" Well , if someone's sick dear then I must go in- " Shizune was about to pull the door when Nami blocked her way to go inside . " Move aside , dear . "

" No , really I insist . I can't let you guys go in there . She's highly contagious , honest . " Nami said .

Then Tanya was watching them outside and Tanya heads toward the door .

" Actually, we're all quite fine in here. Unless Nami Hyuga knows something we don't know. " She said as they both looked at the bucket . " Really I insist , open the door and see for your self now . "

" Excuse me , Nami . "

As Shizune opens the door the bucket tipped and Anko and Shizune were covered with the Chocolate syrup as they go inside the cabin they stepped on the vegetable oil and slipped continously until they bumped the wall .

" I told you there was a mess in here . " Nami explains .

" She should know ... She did it ! " Tanya said .

" You ... and you ... " Anko said pointing Nami and Tanya .

Nami and Tanya were both shocked .

" Pack your bags ! "

TO BE CONTINUES :)) ...

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW

CHAPTER 2 : " ISOLATION CABIN "  



	4. Isolation Cabin

Chapter 2 : " Isolation Cabin "

All of the campers are walking including Nami and Tanya . Nami and Tanya were in the front line carrying their backpack , suitcases and duffel bags .

" Okay , girls the rest of you . Back to your activities . " Shizune said in a bull-horn .

All the campers were happy except Nami and Tanya .

Then Nami and Tanya looked at each other angrily .

" You two the Isolation Cabin . " Tsunade said and Kurenai pointed the Isolation Cabin .

* ISOLATION CABIN - THE NEXT FEW DAYS *

The next few days it was raining hard and the wind is howling .

Then Nami was putting pictures on the wall beside her bed and Tanya was playing solitaire .

While Nami was putting pictures a wind a sudden gust of winds blows the window open causing Nami's photos flying into the air .

Then Nami tries to shut the window but it's stuck . Then Tanya headed to the window and helps Nami to shut it .

" Oh ,gosh ... it's stuck . " Nami said while trying to shut the window .

Then the window was shut .

" Thanks . " Nami thanked Tanya .

" Your welcome . "

Then Nami picked up her pictures and Tanya helped her .

Then Tanya saw Nami's stuffed toy on the floor .

" Umm , here's your ... " Tanya said and she handed the stuffed toy to Nami .

" Cuppy ... " Nami smiled and gets her stuffed toy from Tanya .

" Any of your pictures ruined ? " Tanya asked her .

" Only the beautiful , Liam Payne . " Nami answered and showed Tanya the torn picture of Liam Payne .

" Who ? " Tanya asked

" You've never heard of Liam Payne or One Direction ? How far is Suna anyway ? " Nami asked .

" Well , From here - Six thousand miles . We travelled from Suna almost one and a half day to get here in Kusa . How far away is your home ? "

" Well from Konoha maybe it takes 1 day only . Actually , here's the picture of my house . * hands photo to Tanya * ."

" Wow , it's beautiful . "

" But , Actually that whole house is not ours . I mean , we lived there but our whole clan lives in the compound ... "

" W-who's that ? " Tanya ased while she is looking at the picture .

" Oh, that's my Dad... He didn't know I was taking a picture or he would've turned around. He's kinda like my best friend. We do everything together." Nami answered .

Tanya reacts strangely , as if chilled , she rubs the goosebumps on her arms .

" What's the matter ? " Nami asked .

" Nothing , it's chilly in here , that's all . " Tanya answered and she sit on her bed .

Then Nami takes out a pack of oreos . Sees Tanya watching her .

" Want one ? " She ased Tanya .

" Oh, SUre . I love Oreos . At home , I eat them with peanut butter . " Tanya answered .

Then Nami stops and looked surprised .

" You do ? That is so weird . So do I . " Nami said and she takes out a jar of peanut butter .

" You're kidding ? Most people find that totally disgusting . "

" Yeah , I know . I don't get it . " Nami agreed .

" Me either . "

Then Nami sitted on Tanya's bed and they started eating oreos .

" What's your dad like? I mean, is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey', but never really does? I hate that. " Nami asked Tanya while their eating oreos .

" I don't have a father, actually. I mean, I had one, once, I suppose, but my parents divorced years ago. My mother never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something. " Tanya answered .

" It's scary the way nobody stays together anymore . " Nami said .

" Tell me about it . "

" How old are you ? " Nami asked .

" I'll be twelve on July 3rd . " Tanya answered .

" *chokes* So Am I . My dad too . "

" You and your dad's birthday is on July 3rd . * Nami nods * How weird is that ? "

" Very . " Then Nami stands up . " Hey , it's stopped raining want to get a popsicle or something ? "

Then Tanya walks to Nami and looks her up and down , really studying her .

" What's the matter ? " Nami asked Tanya .

" Nami , what's your mother like ? " Tanya asked her .

" I never met her. She and my Dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before, I'm not sure. He doesn't like to talk about her... but I know she was really beautiful. " Nami answered .

" How do you know that ? " Tanya asked her again .

" Because my dad had this old picture of her hidden in his drawer and he caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me to keep. I'm really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something to drink? "

" Will you stop thining about your stomach at a time like this ! " Tanya reacted .

" A time like what ? " Nami asked .

as she and Hallie step back into the cabin .

" Don't you realize what's happening? Oh man, this is beyond coincidence, this is beyond imagination! I only have a mother, and you only have a father... You've never seen your Mom, and I've never seen my Dad. You have one old picture of your Mom, I have one old picture of my Dad but at least yours is probably a whole picture. " Then Nami races over to her trunk . " Mine's a pathetic little thing, ripped right down the middle... What are you rummaging in your trunk for this time? " Tanya asked her .

Then Nami stand up and faced Tanya . And she holds a picture to her chest .

" This. It's the picture of my Mom. And it's ripped too. " Nami said .

" Right down the middle ? "-Tanya

" Right down the middle . "-Nami.

Then Tanya races over to her trunk and takes out a photo and holds it to her chest .

" This is so freaky. Okay. On the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay? "-Tanya

" Okay ... "

" One ... "

" Two ... "

" Three ! " They both said and they both gasp when they place the photo together and realized .

" That's my dad ... " Nami said .

" That's my mom ... " Tanya said .

As they places the photo of their parents together they almost cried .

" That's the luch bell . " Tanya said as she hears the lunch bell .

" I'm not so hungry anymore. So if your Mom is my Mom and my Dad is your Dad... and we're both born on October 11th, then you and I are... like... sisters. " Nami said as she wiped her tears and smiled at Tanya .

" Sisters ? Nami , we're like twins . "

Then they hugged each other .

" I didn't know what to say . " Nami said as she bit her locket .

" What's that your holding ? " Tanya asked .

" My locket . I got it when I was born it-it has an " H " on it . " Nami answered as she showed her locket to Tanya .

" I got mine when I was born too . Except mine has an "A" on it . " Tanya said as she showed her locket to Nami .

" Now I've got goose-bumps . Oh my god . I'm not the only child . I'm a twin . there's two of me . I mean there's two of us . I mean . "-Nami

" Completely . "

Then they hugged each other again .

* ISOLATION CABIN - NIGHT *

" Tell me what's mom like ? " Nami asked Tanya while they are lying in the bed .

" She designs dresses , clothes and wedding gowns . She's becoming famous actually . How about Dad ? "

" Dad , umm , he is now the vice president of our company . He's very responsible and serious when it comes to work . But he still spends his time more with me . " Nami said .

" Really ? "

" Tanya , how many are you in the house ? "

" Umm , actually , We're three only in the house . Me , my mom and Lee . "

" Lee ? Who's Lee ? "

" Lee , he's my godfather and he's like my brother too . He lived with us . He's mom's bestfried and they were almost like siblings . And sometimes I heard them talking and Lee mentioned someone . I think it's Nej-ji . Sometimes Lee said he misses Neji so much . "

" N-neji ? "

" Y-yeah . "

" I-it's dad . "

" Really ? That's weird .So , has dad been of getting remarried ? "

" Never , he says I was the only girl in her life . "

" Same as mom . Mom , never thinked of getting remarried too . "

Tanya was about to sleep when Nami paces on the bed .

" I have a brillant beyond brillant idea ! "

" I'm serious . I am a total genius . " Nami continued .

" You want to know what Dad is like, right? " Nami asked and Tanya stands up .

" Right . " Tanya answered .

" And I'm dying to know Mom . So what I'm thinking is ... don't freak out okay ? " Nami said and Tanya nodded her head .

Tanya nodded her head .

" I think we should swithch places * Tanya gasp * . When camp's over I'll go back to Suna as you and you go back to konoha as me . " Nami continued .

" What ? " Tanya looked at Nami .

" Tanya , we can pull of we're twins , aren't we ? "

" Nami , we're totally and completely 100 % different . " Tanya demanded .

" So , what's the problem ? I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you . " Nami suggested . " Look I can do you already . "

Nami holds her hair .

" ' Yes you want to know the difference between us ? I have class and you don't . ' " Nami imitates Tanya . " Come on , Tan- I gotta meet my Ma . " Nami pouts .

" The truth is you know , if we switch , sooner or later they'll have to un-switch us . " Tanya said .

" And when they do that they'll have to meet again , FACE TO FACE . " Nami agreed .

" After all these years . " Tanya added .

" Thank you . "

" I told you I'm brillant . "

Then they both laughed and sleeped .

* ISOLATION CABIN - THE FOLLOWING DAY * ( A/N : OTHER SCENES ARE FROM THE MOVIE OTHERS ARE NOT ALSO THE LINES . )

Nami and Tanya we're sitting in the Isolation table .

" This is Gai . He's my tutor . " Tanya said and showed the picture to Nami .

" He's so cute ! What do I call him ? " Nami asked .

" Gai-sensei . " Tanya answered .

" Why didn't I think of that ? "

They both laughed .

" This is Lee he's my godfather . " Tanya said and showed another picture to Nami .

" Is this Gai-sensei's son ? " Nami asked .

" No , they just happen to have the same hair style and have a thick eye brows . " Tanya answered and they both laughed .

" This is Mom . Her hair is always on buns or pigtails . " Tanya said and handed the picture to Nami .

" Wow , she's so beautiful ... and cute . She looks like a 7 year-old child . " Nami said while she keeps looking on to her mom's photo .

" Yeah , now your turn , Nami . Tell me about your family or dad . "

" Okay , this is Hinata . She's my aunt , she is dad's cousin . " Nami said and she handed the photo to Tanya .

" Wow , she's beautiful and flawless . "

Nami smiled .

" She takes care of me when dad is not around . She is quiet , kind and a lovely girl . " Nami said .

" This is Kiba , she's Hinata's fiance . And that dog is Akamaru . Akamaru , we're very close to each other . " Nami said and she handed a photo of Kiba and akamaru .

" Whoa , this dog is preety big . " Tanya said as she looked at the photo .

" And last but not the least . " Then Nami placed a photo on the table . " It's dad . "

" Wow , he really had a preety long hair like me . " Tanya said while she's starig at her dad's photo .

* ISOLATION CABIN - AFTERNOON *

Nami and Tanya exchanged clothes .

" Is these how you dress ? " Nami asked .

" Yeah , I often wear light clothes , shorts and sleeveless blouse in the house . You , know in Suna it's very hot in there . " Tanya answered . " How about you how do you dress ? " Tanya asked .

" well , I often wear t-shirt and shorts at home . And if we're going out I wear t-shirt and shorts too but sometime skirt or pants . " Nami answered .

* ISOLATION CABIN - THE LAST DAY OF CAMP *

the walls are now covered with charts, photos and diagrams of Tanyas' Suna Town House and Nami's Mansion. Tanya is sitting on a stool and holding a hair brush .

" Okay , I'm ready . "

Nami pulls out the drawer and gets a pair of scissors . Then Nami headed towards to Tanya .

Then Nami holds her bangs and grabs a clump of Tanya's hair and closes her eyes as well .

" Don't shut your eyes ! " Tanya demanded .

" Ok , sorry . Just a little nervous . " Nami said .

" Your nervous ?! An eleven year-old girl is cutting my hair ! "

" hey , sounded just like me . "

" Well , I'm suppose to , aren't I ? Go on just do it . "

Then Nami started to cut her hair .

" Don't panic you look great . " Nami said and Tanya nodded

Then she grabbed another clump of Tanya's hair again and cutted it .

Tanya gasp .

" Looking good . " Nami said while cutting her hair .

as TANYA'S HAIR falls in a ring around her feet.

After cutting Tanya's hair . Nami placed the scissors on the desk .

Then Tanya looks at herself in the mirror . Her hair was now shoulder length and half ponytailed and has a side bangs on the right .

" This is so scary . " Tanya said smiling .

" Honey , you never looked better . " Nami said as she looked at Tanya at the mirror . " Oh my gosh . "

" What ? " Tanya asked .

" I have pierced ears . " Nami answered while holding her earlobe .

" Oh , no , no , no and no , not happening . Sorry , wrong number I refuse . " Tanya demanded .

" Then cutting your hair was a total waste . Cause I mean there's no way I could to camp with my ears pierced and go home without them . I mean , come on , get real . " Nami said and she left Tanya in the mirror .

Tanya touched her earlobe and looked at herself in the mirror .

Then Nami fired up a match and holds a needle over the flame . And Tanya is lying on the bed and holding an ice cube under her earlobe .

" Needle sterilized . " Nami said calmly .

" Y-you sure you know what your doing ? " Tanya asked nervously while holding an ice under her earlobe .

" Relax , I got it with all friends just to get their ears pierced it's nothing . I mean , just close your eyes, it'll all be over before you know it. Earring ready? " Nami answered .

" Yes . " Tanya answered .

" Good , give me the apple . " Nami said and Tanya handed her a slice of apple . " Thank you . "

" Relax , i'm telling you this is not a big deal . On the count of three , remove the ice . One ... Two ... Three ! "

Then Tanya removed the ice immediatley from her earlobe and Nami puts the apple under her earlobe immediatley then she sticks the needle to Tanya's earlobe .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! " They both screamed .

* CAMP WALDEN - MAIN LODGE - THE NEXT DAY *

Teary-eyed Campers are hugging good-bye, as they load into the buses and cars.

Coby, Noriko, Karen and Anna hug Nami and Tanya good-bye and-climb into their buses. Nami is now dressed in Tanya's white sleeveless blouse , denim jacket and mini skirt and Tanya is dressed in Nami's overalls.

" Okay , this is it . " Nami said after she hugged Tanya .

" Okay, so remember, you're going to find out how Mom and Dad met... " Tanya reminded Nami .

" ... and you're going to find out why they broke up . " Nami continued .

" Tanya Onda , your car is here . " Shizune called Tanya in a bullhorn .

" That's you . " Tanya said to Nami and she hands a ticket and passport to Nami . " Here's your ticket and passport Lee is gonna pick you up in the airport tomorrow morning. " Tanya continued .

" What time do you leave ? " Nami asked .

" I'm not sure , I'm going to konoha with Anko . Give Mom a kiss for me . " Tanya answered .

" And get dad one for me . " Nami reminded her and then she hugged Tanya .

" Tanya Onda ! Last call , Tanya Onda . "

Then Nami headed to the limo .

Then before she steps inside the limo she hugs Shizune .

" Bye . "

While Tanya was watching the limo leave . She crosses her hands and her fingers .

" Goodluck . "


	5. Nami Meets Mom

CHAPTER 3 : Nami Meets Mom

* SUNA *

Just a few moments before landing . Nami was sitting beside the window of the airplane .

" This is it . God , I hope she likes me . Please like me . "

* SUNA AIRLINES *

Nami holds her pouch . She stands on the chairs and she looks for Lee .

" Tanya ! " Lee called her while holding a bouquet of flowers .

" Lee ! " Nami said as she saw Lee walking towards her .

" Miss you . " Lee said and handed her the bouquet of flowers .

" Miss you . "

" What did you do to your hair ? " Lee asked .

" Cut it , do you like it ? " Nami answered .

" Love it ! It's the new you . " Lee said and carries her down to the floor from the chair .

" And you had your ears pierced . " Lee said and he offered his hands to Nami . " Give me five girlfriend . "

Nami stares at Lee and she puts the flowers on the chair and she puts her hand into Lee's hand . And they do their secret handshake while the other people in the aiport are looking at them .

* SUNA SIGHTS *

While the limo is moving and Nami was looking through the windows of the limo .

She can see many houses , buildings and she can see the main office/building of the president of Suna .

* TOWN HOUSE *

As Nami enters the house she looks around .

" Hello ? "

Then she enters the living room and she saw a big poster hanging on the wall saying " WELCOME HOME TANYA " .

Then she enters the library and she saw Gai reading a newspaper .

" Gai-sensei , I'm home . "

Then Gai stands up from the desk and headed towards to Nami .

" Is that my little girl? That tall gangly thing? " Gai asked her .

" Yes it's me . " Nami answered .

" Did you have a good time , my youthful flower ? " Gai asked .

" Uh-huh . " Nami answered and she buried her face to Gai's suit jacket .

" What are you doing ? " gai asked .

" Just smelling . " Nami answered .

" Smelling ? " Gai wondered .

" I'm making a memory. Years from now, when I'm all grown up, I'll remember my Grandfather and how he always smelled of peppermint and pipe tobacco. "

He pulls her close, she rests her head on his chest. Then, from the top of the stairs, Nami HEARS:

" Tanya ?! "

Then Tenten looked downstairs from the balcony .

" Tanya ?! "

Then Nami headed to the stair and she saw her Mom for the first time .

" Mother ? "

" Your back ! " Then Tenten rushed downstair and Nami flies up on the stairs to her mom .

Nami falls into her mother's arms , tears flooding her eyes .

" I can't believe it's you . " Nami said and she wiped her tears .

" And I can't believe it's you and with short hair . Who cut it for you ? " Tenten asked her .

" A girl I met at camp . Do you hate it ? "

" No I absoloutley love it . " Tenten answered while touching her hair . " And you got your ears pierced ? " Tenten said while holding her earlobe .

Nami nodded .  
" Are there any other surprises - belly-button rings, tatoos ... ? "

Nami laughs, shakes her head, looks up at her Mother with tears in her eyes .

" Oh , darling , what is it ? " Tenten asked her .

" I'm sorry It's just I miss you so much . " Nami answered .

Then Tenten hugged her .

" I know it seems like it's been forever . " Tenten said and caressing her back .

" You have no idea . " Nami said and she hugged her mother tight .

* IN TENTEN'S BEDROOM *

" So , come on tell me . Did you like everyone ? Was it fun ... ? " Tenten asked Nami while she was pouring a tea on her tea cup then suddenly Lee knocked on the door .

" Oh , Lee . " Tenten said as she saw Lee on the door .

" I found a stowaway in your suitcase . " lee said and she showed Nami her "CUPPY"

" Oh my god cuppy . " Nami whispered .

" Cuppy ? " Tenten looks at Nami .

" H-he belongs to my friend the one I was I'm telling you about . I can't imagine how it got in my suitcase . " Nami answered .

" Well , since he's not yours . Shall we dispose this little creature ? " Lee said and he looks at the stuffed toy .

" No! I mean, no. I'll mail him to her. She loves this thing a lot. A lot. A lot. She's like slept with that thing her entire life and she could never be like in a foreign country without him. No, no, I'll take care. of it, thank you, Lee . " Nami said as she stands up and gets her toy from Lee .

Then Lee left the room and suddenly Tenten's phone rang .

" Hello? Hi... Really? Can't you manage without me? Tanya just got home from camp... Well, what's the problem? " Tenten talks from the phone .

As Tenten talks on the phone, Nami crosses to the dresser and runs her hand across her Mother's brush, her pearls, smells her perfume, then lifts up a photo of Elizabeth as a little girl.

" Tanya ... "

Hallie turns back, looks at her Mom. Tenten makes a face about the phone call.

" Would you mind very much running down to the studio with me? " Tenten asked .

" Oh , I love to . " Nami answered .

* SUNA - ROAD *

Through a LONG LENS, shooting through taxi cabs and traffic, we SEE one very happy Little Girl walking the streets of Suna, holding her Mother's hand.

* SUNA - STORE WINDOW *

" Wow that's incredible . " Nami said as she looked at the manequin that wears a beautiful wedding dress . " You designed that ?! "

" Don't you think it's too ... " Tenten said but she didnt manage to continue .

" Oh ! It's gorgeous I love it . " Nami said as she looks at the manequin .

" You know who would look really beautiful in that gown? I mean, beautiful? " Nami continued .

" Who ? " Tenten asked .

" You . " Nami answered and Tenten looks at her .

" Me? I think the time change has made you a little loopy. Come on, let's see what all the fuss is about... "

After they went to the studio . They we're walking on their way home .

" But Mom, seriously, doesn't designing all these wedding gowns ever make you think about marriage... or maybe just think about the " F " word? ? " Nami asked Tenten while they are walking .

" The "f" word ? " Tenten asked .

" My father . " Nami answered .

" Oh. That F word. Well, no, actually it doesn't because I didn't even wear a wedding gown-when I married the IF' word. " Tenten answered .

" Why of all the sudden you become curious about your dad ? " Tenten asked Nami as they stopped walking .

" Well, maybe because he's never mentioned and you can't blame a kid for wondering. Mother , you can't avoid this subject forever .At least tell me what he is like ? " Nami explained .

" Okay. He was quite lovely to tell you the truth. When we met, he was...actually entirely lovely. All right? " Tenten said .

" All right . So did you meet him here in Suna ? " Nami asked .

" We met at school in Konoha . " Tenten answered .

" konoha ? "

" Well , konoha is way out of the country . And our favorite hang out is on the waterfalls near or almost on the outskirts of Konoha . " Tenten explained .

Then Tenten snaps open an umbrella because it started to rain .

' Dear old Dad. I wonder what he's doing at this very moment? ' Nami said in her mind while she and Tenten stepped inside in the vehicle .


End file.
